Antilles
Antilles Raza '''was the founder and first leader of the Agents of Justice. Posing as a chaotic neutral mercenary, he was revealed to be a sleeper agent for Keepers of the Oasis and a Kastair United sympathizer. Bio Antilles Raza didn't like to talk about his past much, but all that is known besides why he created the Agents of Justice, is that he was in the military. Antilles was a Sergeant in the Earth Army, before becoming a Supreme City Cop. He was a troubled and depressive man, his wife having died, and his daughter being taken away from him by the authorities for his "irresponsible" and "dangerous" character. Sometime before he founded the Agents of Justice, he began a tough training regimen. He learned how to use ki by reading some old books by Gohan and old Lookout Crew members. Training himself, he managed to be able to fly and use ki in many other ways. Recruiting Jericho and Gaven '''On February 9, 1500, '''Antilles gave Jericho a mission cube device, which had data about the Agents of Justice and would signal him in case anything important happened. The next day, on February 10, both Jericho and Gaven were recruited into the group. They would be useful recruits. Meeting Zion X '''On April 12, 1500, '''Antilles was training on his island near the Agents of Justice HQ. He was in a gravity chamber, wearing tattered shorts and powering up. He smashed through robots in heavy gravity, and unleashed much of his power. Powering up, he buffed up and veins bulged in his forehead and arms, lightning also released from him. When he sensed Zion X, he lost concentration on controlling his power and destroyed the chamber. He met Zion X, whom he knew of due to the files that the agents had, as well as what Jericho had told him. He thought Zion was dead, unaware of his resurrection. Antilles had two robot guards, one injecting him with a serum that had a senzu bean like effect. He powered down from his serious state, his muscles shrinking back to normal and his veins vanishing. He then pressed his wrist watch, causing new clothes to appear on him (his old clothes were tattered from training). Antilles ordered two agents, Bio Warriors named '''Slash and Rip, to fight Zion. Slash and Rip were two Iguana humanoids, both of them buff and standing at 5'5. Both had been created by Antilles, and were twins. Slash and Rip fought against Zion, to test his strength. Zion went Super Saiyan in the fight, as Slash and Rip had caused enough trouble for him to. Slash was destroyed, eviscerated by a Big Bang Attack. Rip was enraged and transformed into Bano. He tried to emotionally disturb Zion with his mimicry of Bano, but failed. He also transformed into Zion himself, trying to choke him. Zion became a Super Saiyan and fought Rip, until Antilles destroyed Rip. He put Rip out of his misery. Antilles revealed that Bio Warriors reflected the thoughts and emotions of their opponents, which is why Slash was weary and Rip was aggressive. It reflected Zion's consciousness. Antilles showed Zion memories, telepathically, that showed how and why he founded the Agents, as well as his dark past. He explained to him that he sensed something in him and something about him was trustworthy, that he would make a good agent. He also showed him memories of Trask, an agent who had died in combat against galactic terrorists. Zion told Antilles goodbye, then vanished... United Arc On May 8, 1500, '''Antilles stored the seven dragon balls into a pocket dimension to keep them safe. He did this at the request of Jericho and Gaven, who stayed in the HQ for their safety. Revenge of the Keepers Battle in the HQ/Death '''On June 15, 1500, Jericho, Gaven, Zion X, Neki Unholt, Azazel, Yamato Sotaru, and Kolt met with Antilles after the battle with Jeb Dunham... Jericho explained about the mysterious black goo they had found after defeating Jeb. He wanted the Agents of Justice to investigate it. However, Antilles suddenly impaled Jericho and revealed that he was a sleeper agent for the Keepers of the Oasis. He had also given the dragon balls over to Kastair United until they could be used. He had let Brother Martin stay at the HQ to gain trust so they wouldn't know the truth. Everyone fought Antilles. Jericho transformed into a Devil Bison and regenerated, then joined in the fight. When Neki's Final Flash was deflected, it took out the ceiling of the HQ and exposed it to the surface world. The bridge everyone was fighting on exploded when Antilles formed a forcefield and let out a shockwave. He had also consumed a serum when he shielded himself. Antilles transformed into a black goo monster and trapped everyone except for Yamato and Azazel, in black goo. Yamato and Azazel freed the others and they all blasted Antilles, who countered with his own blast. In a dramatic beam clash, they all powered up and managed to overpower Antilles. Antilles was destroyed and Jericho was sad, once thinking that he had been his friend... Abilities and Techniques * Flight * Ki * Kamehameha (learned from old books) * Instant Transmission * Big Bang Attack * Gallick Gun Weapons * Ki Sword * Ki Guns (fires ki bullets) * Ki Knives * Ki Shurikens Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II